


Untitled Haiku for Summer of Giles

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.Warnings:angstWritten for 2018 summer_of_gilesComments and feedback are cuddled and called George





	Untitled Haiku for Summer of Giles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Warnings:angst  
> Written for 2018 summer_of_giles  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George

Candle lights on stairs

Entice me up to heaven

I die with each step


End file.
